


One Last Time

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Basically you have sex with Anakin and you try to think about Obi-Wan but it's good, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, Mustafar didn't happen, Oral Sex, Padme who?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: An invitation to spend the night with your former flame, Anakin Skywalker, is the perfect opportunity for you and Obi-Wan to locate his base.“Please don’t go," Obi-Wan pleads with foggy eyes. “Please, my darling. I’m begging you.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	One Last Time

_“It’s been too long. Come and see me. We need one last night together._ ”

That’s all the note had said.

“If he takes me there, I can figure out where his base is,” you tell Obi-Wan.

“Please don’t go,” he pleads with foggy eyes. “Please, my darling. I’m begging you.”

“Obi-Wan… don’t make it harder than it already is,” you cry, resting your forehead against his. “Anakin won’t hurt me.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he counters. “He will do anything to possess you.”

“Well, he won’t have me. I’m yours.”

Obi-Wan cups your cheeks and presses a firm kiss to your lips, defeated.

—————————————————————

They had kept you away from the cockpit with the windows shuttered. You had tried visualizing your location as they took off, but at lightspeed it was useless. Despite the blatant secrecy about where you were going, the crew was treating you like royalty. It was clear Anakin had told them you were important. 

There’s a crisp chill to the air as you disembark into the enclosed landing dock. Anakin’s tall figure appears from a brightly lit corridor and a shiver runs up your spine.

You gasp at the shocking sight of him. He looks the same, but more weathered. He’s tired and lacking life in his eyes.

Anakin brings you into a close embrace, tilting your chin up for a kiss. “I missed you, my love,” he whispers. You look up at him with wide eyes, suddenly unsure of your abilities to go through with what was to come.

He takes you by the hand and leads you inside the white fortress. Your heart is pounding and you stay close to him, walking past stormtroopers and men in black uniforms.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fell head over heels for you years ago. Anakin was the only one bold enough to declare his feelings for you, and you began seeing each other. Obi-Wan continued his support and friendship and was there to pick up the pieces when Anakin turned. Though initially heartbroken, you came to find that Obi-Wan was everything to you. He was safety, warmth, your home; you loved him fully and completely. There was no doubt about that. Anakin, however, was a ghost from your past that you never found closure with. 

Anakin leads you to a bedroom. It’s white, like the rest of the building, with a large sleek bed just waiting for you.

“You’re nervous,” he remarks, pointedly.

“Anakin, I don’t even know where I am. Of course I’m nervous.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, my love. Trust me. It’s for the safety of both of us.”

You ignore Anakin's lack of transparency and move to the window. “Is this the Hoth system?” you ask, squinting your eyes at the sea of blinding white snow.

He chuckles. “What gave it away?”

You turn back around to see him smiling, watching you with that boyish grin. “You know… sometimes you’re still you,” you remark.

Anakin closes the distance between you. His hands rest on your waist. “Do you miss me?”

“Yes.”

You had your information. But you couldn’t just go, not yet. You had to seem just as eager for this as he did. Perhaps you were eager, in a way. When things ended with Anakin, you didn’t know when your last night together was. You didn’t really say goodbye. The truth is, you missed him as a friend, as someone who was important in your life.

Anakin presses his lips to yours and wraps you in strong arms. He wastes no time, lowering you back onto the crisp white linens of the bed. He devours you this way for several minutes and your clothes disappear without notice. His defined body is as gorgeous as ever, causing your heartbeat to quicken at the sight and the memories you had of him. This did nothing for your nerves.

Anakin parts your legs and lowers himself to your center before pleasuring you with his tongue. Obi-Wan knew intimacy was guaranteed from Anakin’s note, and he trusted you to the ends of the galaxy by letting you go. But it hurt him nonetheless. You could cry at the thought of a man other than him touching you.

So you lean into your thoughts about Obi-Wan for your own sake. Your eyes flutter shut. A smile crosses your face as you envision his blue eyes beaming up at you from between your legs, his copper-tinged hair falling on his forehead. Obi-Wan had gone down on you before, many times, and knew your body quite well because of it.

“Ohhhh…” you moan shakily, catching yourself from saying Obi-Wan’s name to completion.

Your mind drifts elsewhere as the pleasure continues. Anakin had hurt you tremendously because you loved him so. You never wanted to see him again; you couldn’t take it. It was Obi-Wan who had put you back together again. It was Obi-Wan who brought you to new heights, physically. He owned every part of your being and he was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

As Obi-Wan’s lips come to yours, you find that his skin is soft and bare. His kisses are different. Your eyes open and return to reality. Without having time to think, Anakin’s cock is filling you completely. You can’t help but throw your head back in pleasure as Anakin leaves love bites up your neck.

You moan involuntarily as your walls adjust. Your hands claw at him. It feels so good; it brings you back to the way things were with Anakin. He begins to complete slow and thorough thrusts and your legs wrap around him on instinct. “I missed this. I missed you,” he whispers, caging you in with his arms.

“Oh Anakin…” you sigh, giving in. Your hands come up to caress his face as he fucks you gently.

Anakin suddenly rolls you over so you are resting upon his chest, continuing to thrust upwards at a fast and steady pace. Tears begin to well up in your eyes as your emotions get the best of you. With every pleasurable thrust you are reminded of your betrayal to Obi-Wan.

“Don’t fight it,” growls Anakin. “Tell me this doesn’t feel right.”

Your lips meet in a sloppy, desperate kiss. You needed Anakin now. Your body couldn’t deny it any longer. 

Your hips move together in rhythm. At this rate you were going to finish soon. And hard. “Come on. I want to feel you again. Come for me,” he encourages as he fucks you harder. You oblige soon after, crying his name and holding onto him for dear life.

You lie there panting on his chest, your bodies pulsing with pleasure as you come down from your highs. It was like making love to a ghost, to a person who no longer existed. Perhaps he never did exist.

“I still love you, you know,” he whispers.

“I know.” The Anakin of days past still held a place in your heart, too.

————————————————————————————————

The same crew and ship return you. Anakin had trusted you enough to let you return without a problem. You walk cloaked through the night, back to your home.

Obi-Wan runs to you, holding you tight. You can’t bring yourself to return the embrace. You couldn’t taint your dear Obi-Wan.

“Hoth. He’s on Hoth,” you say. It actually felt horrible to betray Anakin. But this wasn’t about him; there was nothing to be done for Anakin Skywalker at this point. This was about Vader and the Emperor. It had to end.

Obi-Wan looks back at you with deep-set concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m sorry,” is all you manage to answer. You walk wordlessly to the bathroom, stripping your clothes and running the water of the bath. Obi-Wan’s heart is broken. He knew in that moment what had happened. You sink into the water and clutch your knees. An audible cry escapes your lips.

Obi-Wan comes in at your sound of distress. He sobs at the sight of you, kneeling to your level and clutching your naked form.

“Obi-Wan…” you sob, unable to look at him. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan tilts your head to give you a lingering kiss. “I love you.” He dips a towel in the water, running the warm wet cloth up your skin. “I’m going to wash it all away, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is actually one of my favorites and I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, feedback, anything!


End file.
